Mala orientación
by AmanthaB
Summary: [Atobe/Kamio & Oshitari/Mukahi] Kamio a veces tenía mala orientación… Por desgracia, siempre era cuando se escapaba con Gakuto.


**Mala orientación**  
 _A Prince of Tennis fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Escrito para** : 30vicios.  
 **Personaje(s)** : Atobe Keigo/Kamio Akira, Oshitari Yuushi/Mukahi Gakuto.  
 **Advertencias** : _S_ _honen-Ai_. Universo Alterno (O semi Universo Alterno, ya veréis más adelante la razón.) Un poco de OoC.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único.**

— **Por favor, dime que no nos perdimos** — susurró un joven de cabellos de color cereza, de peinado muy extraño que movía sus dedos nervioso.  
— **Claro que no, solo nos salimos un poco el camino** — le contestó un joven pelirrojo, quien miraba hacia todos lados ante la incrédula mirada de su acompañante.  
— **¡Estamos perdidos!** — gritó exasperado el otro, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación del joven que le acompañaba. Algo se le hacía _demasiado_ familiar en esa mirada, cierto aire a _ore-sama_.  
— **Gakuto, no grites. No estamos perdidos, solamente tenemos que volver al camino. No seas llorón** — el mencionado Gakuto suspiró haciendo que el pelirrojo alzara una ceja.  
— **Kamio-kun, ¿sabes que si no llegamos a la escuela antes de Atobe o Yûshi, si es que no ambos, vamos a morir a manos de nuestros novios? Lo cual sería un final muy triste, debo decirlo** — susurró Gakuto, mirando a su amigo y novio de su capitán del Club de Tenis; Kamio Akira.  
— **Kei-chan ni siquiera se dará cuenta, seguro ni se fijó que te saliste de clases y que yo me escapé contigo** — sonrió, aunque en el fondo sabía que el hecho de que Atobe no se diese cuenta de algo era tan probable como que Kaoru Kaidoh se diese por vencido o aceptase su relación con Inui.  
— **Pero Yûshi sí se tuvo que fijar, y como lleguemos a la escuela después de que ellos noten el pequeño detalle de que no estamos vamos a morir. Ambos son unos pesados** — masculló Gakuto, suspirando.  
— **Vale, vale, déjame orientarme…** — Gakuto miró a su acompañante exasperado.  
— **¡Pero si llevas orientándote una hora, Akira!** — volvió a gritar, y otra mirada de desaprobación se posó sobre él.  
— **Gakuto, tranquilo. Lo que pasa es que mi orientación se dañó por el calor** — se excusó, el aludido miró el cielo y le miró alzando una ceja.  
— **Está nublado, y hace frío, Akira** — observó con paciencia que no poseía, Kamio miró a todos lados y sonrió inocente.  
— **Pues eso, el frío me afectó** — volvió a excusarse.  
— **Estás con una chaqueta enorme, dos camisas, sin mencionar que Atobe te dio guantes en la mañana pensando que te morirías de frío y llevas un gorrito en la cabeza** — Kamio miró sus manos y suspiró.  
— **Bueno, bueno, detalles, detalles** — sonrió alegre Kamio, haciendo que Gakuto mascullase por lo bajo algo parecido a ' _Pelirrojos_ '— _**tu**_ **eres pelirrojo** _ **también**_ — apuntó, sonriente y divertido. Tenía que admitir que su orientación y cualquier cosa que poseyera siempre se echaba a perder cuando estaba bajo presión… aunque su orientación siempre había dejado que desear.  
— **Como sea, Akira tenemos que llegar, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo pesado que se pone Atobe con el resto del mundo cuando no sabe dónde estás** — Kamio se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar en su un poco —muy— sobreprotector novio.  
— **Ya lo sé, ya. Solo déjame un minuto, estoy seguro que estamos cerca. Y si no, podemos preguntar. Alguna persona aparecerá** — aseguró el chiquillo veloz, ganándose una ceja arqueada de su acompañante. En la hora —quizás más— que llevaban en ese lugar (a saber dónde, hay que notar) no habían visto aparecer a nadie.  
— **Fue mala idea salir sin celulares, si al menos los hubiéramos traído hubiéramos llamado a Ootori o Jiroh para que nos viniesen a buscar** — aunque dudó un poco que el chico durmiente fuese de ayuda, pero Ootori siempre era muy bueno con todo el mundo.  
— **Eso si es que Shishido-san hubiese dejado salir a Ootori-san salir, él es muchísimo más protector con su novio que Keigo** — susurró pensativo Kamio, a lo que su acompañante suspiró. Por desgracia, eso era cierto.  
— **Muy bien, ¿te has orientado?** — cuestionó, aunque por la cara de Kamio suponía que no.  
— **Casi, casi, quizás deberíamos caminar mientras y no quedarnos aquí parados. Así nunca vamos a encontrar gente** — respondió el pelirrojo bastante pensativo. Gakuto suspiró y optaron por seguir la idea del menor.  
 _ **45 minutos más tarde…**_  
Gakuto por lo general optaba por no perder el control, o por lo menos no frente a alguien que no fuese su novio pero tenía que admitir que en ese momento estaba resultando muy tentador perder el control y ponerse a gritar en medio de la nada. Porque sí, a pesar de haber caminado por más de media hora no encontraban a _nadie_. Gakuto no podía explicárselo, todo había comenzado muy bien cuando se decidió a escaparse de la escuela y se llevó a Kamio con él; pero en ese momento parecía que la gente había desaparecido y nadie podía decirles como regresar a su escuela. A esas alturas Yûshi y Atobe se debieron dar cuenta de su ausencia, Yûshi iba a matarlo del aburrimiento con sus 'Mil y un razones para no escaparse de clases' y Atobe iba a asesinarlo por haberse atrevido a llevarse a su novio en la travesía. Pero, ¿qué culpa tenia él? No pensó que Akira fuese _tan_ malo cuando de orientación se trataba. No era adivino al fin y al cabo. Kamio había sido trasladado desde el Fudomine hasta el Hyotei gracias a una cortés invitación (que buscaba no ser una amenaza) de Atobe; desde que había llegado se habían hecho algo parecido a amigos e incluso se trataban como amigos, Kamio era participe del equipo de tenis aunque se negaba a ser regular solo por ser el novio de Atobe. Estaban acostumbrados a escaparse unas horas entre clases dado que alguno se aburría e iba por el otro y nunca habían sufrido aquel problema, aunque era debido a que Gakuto siempre era quien guiaba. Aquel día se le había ocurrido la espeluznante idea de dejar a Kamio guiar… la peor idea de toda su existencia. En cualquiera de los casos, habían estado caminando esperando a que la orientación de Kamio hiciera su aparición pero nada de nada.  
— **Creo que lo mejor sería rendirnos mientras tenemos orgullo** — sentenció Gakuto, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Kamio.  
— **Si crees que voy a llamar a Keigo desde un teléfono público para que nos venga a buscar estás loco** — murmuró, Gakuto bufó. Mientras caminaban, unos treinta minutos atrás se le había ocurrido la idea más brillante del día: Llamar a Atobe. Se dio cuenta de que cada ciertos pasos había un teléfono público y tenían monedas como para hacerlo; sin embargo Kamio se había negado de plano a llamar a su novio en busca de auxilio, su orgullo lo impedía.  
— **Maldita sea, Akira. Estamos perdidos, no tenemos idea de dónde estamos. Llámalo, por amor de dios** — siseó en respuesta, ganándose un puchero pero una mirada matadora del acróbata hacia el chico veloz terminó de convencerle. Se acercó al próximo teléfono pero antes de marcar el número o si quiera meter la moneda una voz sospechosamente familiar se escuchó detrás de ambos.  
— **Hasta que por fin eres capaz de llamar a ore-sama, creímos que se demorarían otra hora más** — susurró a sus espaldas el gran rey del mundo, Keigo; Akira palideció.  
— **Y eso que llevamos esperando una hora y un poco más a que os dierais cuenta de la realidad** — sonrió un peliazul, haciendo a Gakuto palidecer. Ambos pelirrojos estaban palidos hasta que entendieron algo.  
— **¡¿ESTABAIS SIGUIENDONOS TODO EL TIEMPO?!** — gritaron ambos, ganándose sonrisas de parte de sus novios. Claro que lo estaban haciendo, desde la conversación sobre la mala orientación de Kamio.  
Ambos pelirrojos fulminaron con la mirada a los otros dos, que no se dieron por aludidos mientras caminaban hasta la escondida limosina que estaba a unos metros de ellos. Sabían que los pelirrojos los seguirían, y en la limosina aprovecharían de castigarlos por escaparse… al fin y al cabo, habían asientos y superficies planas suficientes y una separación para no ser voyeuristas.

* * *

Realmente no sé si sea verdad que Kamio tiene mala orientación pero resultaría divertido que sí además de que me sirve para motivos del fic, en fin. Espero que os gustase~


End file.
